


Periwinkle

by MyaTheShinyJirachi



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, dang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyaTheShinyJirachi/pseuds/MyaTheShinyJirachi
Summary: Lavender is thought to be an ordinary girl by Eyeless Jack, who looks to her as prey. He does not know about what is inside her other than organs - and it's not love... Completely.





	Periwinkle

**Author's Note:**

> Slow updates. Please be patient. :)

   She was shaking. Her weak, clawed-covered body lying by a dogwood. She could not scream or cry. She was too afraid. She wanted to go home, but she knew she couldn't. A small creature ran up to her... And hugged her leg while he was tearing up. "Oh, Lavender! I thought you were gone this time! I'm so glad you're ok!" He cried. "Cubone... Just go... This'll keep h-happening to me... N-neither of us can stop it from happening..." Lavender said weakly.

  Her eyes began to close, and she heard three voices. She heard someone in her head laughing at her, Cubone cries that suddenly stopped and were replaced with the sound of his running feet, and a grunt from a few feet away. " _Damnit.."_ ~~~~The voice said, and Lavender was washed by a wave of calm. She could not open her eyes, but she knew someone was staring at her. She was poked a bit, and then felt claws graze some of the skin revealed. She begun to cry from this. Before she slipped from her own mind, she muttered,

  " Don't let him catch me again..."


End file.
